Celestia, Luna and Dicord's Childhood Journey
by Puffins XD
Summary: Celestia must become Princess of Equestria, Luna became Nightmare Moon, The Elements were born, and Discord was turned to stone. The reasons for these may not sound fair, but for Celestia its not about her...or them, it's for Equestria. Features Starswirl and how he was ended by his own spell.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I sure wished I owned the characters, but apparently I don't! Enjoy :) ! Also, this was taken from Ink Rose's (a youtube-r) ideas about Celestia and Luna's past, because I really loved hers!

* * *

How does this tale start? The tale of Celestia and Luna's past? All we _do_ know is that it started a very long time ago, yet it remains a vivid journey in their life. They lost the closest of friends and of relatives, they were just young when it all happened and it was the most painful venture they have and will will ever endure. But, to some, it starts like this...

* * *

Long, long ago, the whole galaxy was ruled by powerful species known as the Allicorn species. They monitored the stars, the planets, the orbit and meteors and asteroids and constellations. Many had jobs any of those special jobs, but there were two Allicorn that did not control any of these things.

One lifted and set the sun. She was an Allicorn more beautiful and spectacular than any could ever imagine. She was a pure white with fading sparkley, yet transparent orange socks and purple hooves that made her look as if she were wearing shoes to finish off each leg. Her mane was a glittering purple that curled over her face in a short wave that became orange near her head. Her wings looked like they were made out of her hair, but resembled wing shape. They were orange throughout most of her wings and became white nearer to her body. Her tail was very wavy and was the same glittery orange and purple that consisted in all her hair. Her cutie mark was a small orange-y, yellow sun that was surrounded by many small waves of purple, resembling the shape of a circle, inferring that her element was that of rising the sun, and she loved her job and treated it very respectfully. She held herself regally, just like the other Allicorn. This is what made her a princess.

Yet, somewhere there was an Allicorn of opposite skill yet equal power.

This one lifted and set the moon (Can a moon "set"?). He was a very dark yet beautiful Allicorn. He was an extremely dark blue throughout his whole body and mane and wings and tail, which almost made him look black, yet he also glittered, and his hair and appeareance made him look as if he was made out of night sky, as if someone had grabbed a clump of night sky and made it into a horse shape. So, unlike, the sun lifting Aliicorn, this one had hair that looked as iff the wind was always blowing through it's hair. It's hair was also very curly and wings very... empty? His wings looked like dragonfly wings of sorts and had areas with large, yet smooth, holes and gaps. His cutie mark was a simple crescent moon, inferring that he was an element of which controlled the moon. He controlled the moon peacefully, carefully and happily, yet never for one second took his gift for granted. This is what made him a prince.

Consequently of having jobs in which need each other to become fully done, they just so happened to know each other very, very well. And that year they were to be married. They indeed were very much in love with one another and both so desperately wanted foals.

Celebration or their marriage was a grand gathering, in which all kinds of ponies were welcome of attending. There were fireworks and everypony who was anypony saw it, yet there was one species that King Nocturne knew that if were allowed to come, they would create their wedding into childish havoc, and he didn't want anything careless or chaotic to ruin his wife's wedding, and careless behavior was not allowed around the Queen, for she was pregnant with their first foal. This made that particular species of strange and awful creatures react badly, for they were not invited and certainly not welcome. And behind the Allicorn and other pony's backs were planning a terrible war...

Within six years later, the Queen had given birth to two beautiful fillies. The oldest was named Celestia, after the sun, and was a lovely white throughout all over her body, with long pink wavy hair. She had a cautious and confident nature and trusted fully in what her parents said and told her, and knew she would never disobey her parents, even at a last resort. They told her to not be judgmental, yet not too trusting. Understanding but careful and very mature and to get a job done as quick as possible, but not to rush one. Celestia was soon six years old and was very happy, the older she got the more responsible and adult like she tried to become, which was childish enough in itself to prove she was still just a little girl which her parents loved about her.

The youngest and very recently born filly was named Luna, after the moon, and was a dark, dark blue just like her father. Yet her hair was a slightly lighter blue, but still quite dark. She had a broad yet skinny look to her, and had a velevt purple layer of hair that looked slightly like a see-through net, but it waved over and with her mane. She was only young, yet she already had the daydreamer attitude, but was always determined to be like her sister, but she didn't like how Celestia was so good at doing everything! It made her a bit exhausted. (I know she seems a bit out of character, but I always picture Luna trying too hard to be like her sister.)

So their lives seemed just fine, their parents were the finest teachers, and also most caring, they made sure that their little fillies had brilliant childhoods...But...Unfortunately...their happiness would not be spared for long...

* * *

In a far away pony kingdom, there lived five friends. The wisest out of these friends was a ginger coloured pony and she had been on a very long study mission as she called it. But today, she could return to her friends which was very much important to complete her mission.

As she walked over a large grassy hill, she stopped and stared over her beloved kingdom. She breathed in the air adn started running far, far down the hill. Her hooves were moving as fast as possible, but gravinty got the best of her and she stumbled and started roollingh rapidly down the hill.

CRASH!

Suddenly, she faceplanted into a pile of hay. She got up and giggled, blowing hay off her head when she saw a large stallion and three other mares race up to her.

"Hey!" One squealed hugging her. "We missed you so much!" She said very kindly.

"Yeah! And our fun sleepovers we had together before you left!" Another squeaked.

"And just the joy of being together," The stallion said. The ginger mare that just arrived smiled up at them and sighed.

"Yeah, I missed all those things, too. But, I'm afraid we can't dilly and dally, I have something important to get done. I need all of you to think of a factor that's the most important in friendship. Then us and every other pony need to come to the ponythederal tomorrow morning. I know something that will free us of this misery, something that people forgot about long, long ago. Friendship."

* * *

A galaxy or two away from The King and Queen Allicorn's planet, there was an upside down world, a large chaotic world. But it wasn't dark, infact it was very bright. The creatures there were strange and had parts of many creatures. Yet they were a playful species and could be a very pleasant friend...If they had the same mindset as you.

There were many, many of them. They snatched each other's goatees and teeth playfully, yet chaotically whilst others ate pages for breakfast at the local library and others read food at the bakery. In charge of this world were two very large Draconequus; King Chaos and Queen Eris (That how you spell Eris? If not, please tell me!)

King Chaos was a very large and teasing Draconequus, he was very playful and silly but not in a kind way, a teasing way (like I mentioned earlier), yet, like a little boy, he hit and caused mischief far, far too much, and because of his size, when he did this it left a catastrophic amount of damage. Alot more than a young Draconequus. That's why everyDraconequus loved him and made him their King. He had big, bushy, golden eyebrows and a matted golden goatee, and ruffled brown neck fur and a ragged black mane. He had one jointy reindeer antler and one devil horn. His pointy tooth was that of a devil also. His middle body was black with one devil wing and one bat wing and he had eyes that also came from that of a tiger. He was large and extremely broad (not nearly as skinny as Discord) but still had a serpent shape. He had one golden lion paw and one large scruffy grizzly bear paw. He had a green dragon leg and a red dragon tail, which combined made quite a scary creature... Even for a Draconequus!But he never acted intimidating, infact, he never was! But get on his nerves and he'd have a teenage strop or a temper tantrum ...but violently. He hated who he hated. Like a child, he hit who he hated. Niether did he care about anything or anyone. But, again, thats why he was King!

The Queen on the other hand, was an extremely slender creature. She was quite mysterious, often wore a smirk whilst speaking riddles. She loved seeing confused faces. She was quite smart. Slightly patient. But very misleading. She wasn't small, just thin. She had blue eyes with small pupils and thin white eyebrows. Her neck fur was silver and she had a long purple mane. She had one blue lumpy horn (just like Discord's) and one silver, crazy-straw shaped horn/antler. She had a golden fur body, one eagle arm and one fox paw. All her fur was slick. She had one blue Pegasus wing and one white owl wing. One dainty goat leg held her up with a rabbit one. Her tail resembled a mermaid's. Her strange ways were what made her Queen.

Was she chosen by King Chaos? NO! Well...that's what she would've said. Draconequus didn't much care about their titles. They weren't considerate or caring enough to love, just like a child. So they didn't care, they both wanted to take over Equestria and both were strong forces and so worked together. But most days they never came across each other and really didn't care. They were both chosen to rule this world, so they'd do just that.

Like immature brats.

They were crafty though, and had an outstanding plan. Of course a war, but not just that! They were going to leave the King and Queen's new egg in Equestria to hatch!They were sure that the baby Draconequus would be an amazing looking beast! Of course it would! They were two most chaotic Draconequi in the 2,539 galaxies! They would name it Discord! The baby would find out by a scrap of paper next to the egg of course, because the Draconequi weren't going to fight and win! They knew that. So they'd act out as if surrendering, but little would the Alicorn know their world_ would_ become a world of pure chaos.

* * *

King Nocturne was in the grassy outdoor fields of their lovely marble palace trying to teach Celestia how to fly. She was doing splendidly! Her determination was stronger than any foal he'd ever seen.

"I'm almost there Father, I'm sure of it!" With that, Celestia fluttered her wings ten million times faster than she first thought possible and-

CRASH!

"Striking Blade!" King Nocturne yelled at his messenger because he completely ruined his daughter's best looking attempt at flying. Quickly, Striking Blade stood to his feet giving a small merciful bow to Celestia, then turned to the King and held his head down in respect.

"Draconequus! From Chaosian, your Highness." He said quickly.

"Draconequus? Here? Now?" King Nocturne asked concerned yet annoyed.

"There!" Striking Blade pointed up into the sky. When Nocturne turned around, he saw, quite far off away, but not extremely far, streamers, balloons and all sorts of candy flying off and around a massive pink load of smoke that was slowly fading. He could see King Chaos and Queen Eris.

Of course Eris and Chaos' plan was to wait for Nocturne to ready his army, that's why they were walking from where they were, which they hated. But their plan had to work and that's why they were waiting. To play the Allicorn the fools, they'd dressed them selves in golden armor made of the gold from the gold oceans of El'dorado, to make it look like they were to be having a war. They also had spears cast out of the sharpest material in all the galaxies, something which their little pony hooves wouldn't be able to handle. They had shields and helmets, too.

Eris grinned when she saw Nocturne gallop to gather his soldiers.

"The plan is ready. Should I now plant the boy?" She whispered evilly into Chaos' ear.

"Yes." He answered silently very pleased with himself.

For one of the streamers caught fire on one of his servant's ears.

* * *

"Darling!?" King Nocturne called in his palace.

"Yes, dear?" The Queen replied, cradling Luna.

"We must prepare battle! The Draconequus!" At the King's words, The Queen looked shocked and then thought through the situation calmly.

"Get every Allicorn in all the galaxy at their ready. I'll tell King Chaos when we'll be ready and hopefully..hopefully he will comply.

"What about the fillies?"

"This is their safest place. I have just the protector." The Queen anwered calmly.

Celestia was scared. There were massive beasts in her garden!

Her Mother ran upstairs and when she came down, she held a yellow rock with fire at the bottom. What's that? Celestia pondered. Then her mother handed Celestia the rock.

"Take care of this, darling. This is very special and will protect you from any harm." She told Celestia. Celestia was speechless. They were leaving her?

"Oh..OK. How... How long will you be gone?" She asked upset.

"A week at the most, I hope."

This made Celestia feel OK. Everything was fine!

"OK..."

"Now, I need to sort out Chaos!" With that, Celestia's Mother went galloping over to the big scary beasts and all Celestia could do was hold Luna and watch. A single tear feel over her cheek. She wasn't sure why. She knew everything was just fne, that soon they'd all be having hot chocolate or chocolate milkshake.

But she still cried.

* * *

"CHAOS." The Queen bellowed.

"Are you OK? You're sounding quite annoyed. Is it your pair of useless daughters?" Chaos' words were affecting the queen. She qulped with her mouth open speechless. "Are you worried about them? About what we'll do to them when we win? About the emotional and physical pain there going to suffer!? ABOUT HOW THEY'RE GOING TO LIVE IN WORLD RULED BY US? ABOUT HOW MUCH THEY'LL MISS YOU!? WE WILL TELL OF YOU! In cruel nursery rhymes made to stone the very hearts of those two innocent fillies...Probably..." He laughed at her face, she looked so upset! If only she knew the true plan was EVEN WORSE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

The Queen simply sunk to the floor. But Chaos could mind read, he knew her will.

"Yes...We will wait."

The Queen looked up at him, feeling like the Allicorn had finally met their match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eris was in a deep, dark forest. She had the note and the egg. Now just to find the right spot to let it ha- THERE!

She ran over to a small cave entrance and slivered the top half of her body in. It was very dark and extremely deep. Within seconds she had decided. She threw the egg down. Draconequus egg couldn't be broken on the outside, it was impossible! She watched it for a moment, laying there at the botom of the cave. It would hatch in three...two...

Sudenly, in a flash of pink smoke...Pink smoke? This surprised Eris, she thought since this Draconequus was so much more powerful it would indeed have red or black smoke. She shrugged. Anyway, In a flash of pink smoke, a whole party set up exploded out of the egg. There were "Congratulations! It's a boy!" banners hanging all around the bottom of the dark cave. Streamers had spurted everywhere. She couldn't see her baby, she left quickly, hurriedly, to tell Chaos, they could leave.

"Helloooo?" The baby called. For...It saw Eris.

* * *

Nocturne was flying round the galaxies, gathering every Allicorn. Equestra was their most fond planet! They would not lose it to a bunch of immature creatures.

He flew back desperately with his army at his side. And when he did, Eris was whispering in Chaos' ear, but held up his hand to shush her.

"Ahh,...Your army is finaly...OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!...But, obviously...you didn't miss me...Did you?" Chaos said. Nocturne glared at him. "Oh Fine!" The anger against Nocturne made Chaos so angry, he abandoned the plan. "ATTACK!"

All the Draconequus looked shocked, they'd done what they needed to do! The egg was planted!

"WHAT ARE DOING?! ATTACK!" Chaos shouted.

"Bu...Chaos?" Eris said. He looked at her sternly.

"Change plan! We kill everyone so the Allicorn sisters live in misery...FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

To Nocturne, that was the start of the battle. He charged at Chaos only to have Chaos disapear and appear behind him. Nocturne looked confused. But Chaos lifted him by his neck with his claws digging into Nocturne's neck. He turned Nocturne round to face him. Nocturne's eyes were terrified. He glanced at Chaos. He smirked back. Nocturne knew it was over.

* * *

...?


	2. The Thing Called Discord

For so long had Celestia and Luna waited for her parents. But their parents had never come back to them, with smiling faces, with warm hugs and kisses. But the worse thing was that Celestia didn't have a clue about what a war was or what happens in one, so she had no idea why they hadn't come back...

All was grey and rotting, the world itself seemed a tragic mix of dull curiosity and misery. It was never lasting. You could not tell night from day, but it didn't matter if the sun ever shined on the boarded up castle, the feeling of hopelessness would still be there.

* * *

But after a while of Luna begging for the answer of where they were, Celestia decided to herself that she was 100% sure that their parents were waiting for them.

"Waiting for us?" Luna asked confused.

"Yes," Celestia answered adamantly, standing up tall as she said so.

"Well...where then?" Luna asked slowly and cautiously.

"I...I...don't know..." Celestia answered slowly realizing she was a missing a large chunk of an actual answer. "But, we'll find them. You know why? Because we're going to leave this castle and look for them!" Celestia answered, suddenly regaining her confidence. Luna looked shocked and curious.

"But Mummy and Daddy told us to wait here untill they came back!" Luna told her, partially because she was scared of what was outside, also because if their mum and dad came back and they weren't here they may never see each other...EVER AGAIN!

"I know, but we _have_ to go, we can't just wait in here all our lives. Come on, Luna. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me, I promise we will never, ever run into any of those nasty...creatures...OK?" Celestia told her. Luna looked down.

She walked over to the yellow rock with flames.

"We should take this, Mummy _did_ say it would keep us safe," Luna said quietly, trusting fully in her sister, but knew Celestia was still just a filly all the same.

"Oh, Luna, you're so very smart. And very brave, well done." Celestia said as she put the rock in a sack which she hooked over her back. (IT RHYMED!) "Let's go."

"Well, where do we head first...?"

"To...To...TO THE GARDEN!" Celestia told Luna triumphantly and heroically. Luna looked at her like she was insane and nodded slowly.

So the two young Princesses headed outside, but as soon as they stepped out, they realized that t'was darker outside than they'd first anticipated, but Celestia told herself that surely nothing bad hid in darkness? Luna didn't mind the dark, infact, she found that it was in her instinct to enjoy the dark! Celestia sighed an dlooked around, not feeling any accomplishment at all. We should make way into the forest at the end of out garden, there's a fun route through there! Just the place Mum and Dad would be having a picnic!...Without us...Celestia thought. She shook the last thought out of her head and started trotting in the forest's direction.

"Uh, Celestia? Where are you going?" Luna asked, her head tilted to the left.

"To the forest. That's where Mum and Dad are waiting for us."

"Oh...Uh, OK."

So Luna got up and cantered to her sister's side.

* * *

When they got to the forest, they were unamused to find that in there it was even darker. Well of course it is! Thought Celestia. How could I have been so stupid?

Infact it was so dark that it gave Celestia the great idea that they should make torches, unfortunately, Celestia's horn wasn't working since her Mother had left her.

There would be sticks on the ground in the forest in which they stood, all they had to do was set them on fire!

Celestia was grinding and scraping a pair of rocks together with her hooves which was very hard. She was getting sparks though. Luna was sitting watching her sister, doubting that light would help them at all. It was only as dark as the galaxy...Luna didn't see the point.

Finally, Celestia was able to light them and held the end of the stick in her mouth while they walked. Suddenly, they heard a growl from behind. Celestia and Luna swiftly turned around. Celestia stepped forward.

"Who's there?!" Celestia was responded to with a vicious roar, but they still couldn't see what was growling at them. Celestia shuffled back quickly making sure Luna was behind her.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" From the side of them, a giant dragon swooped down from a high up tree branch and threatened the two fillies with growls and roars. The girls ran. Ran as fast as their hooves could take them, untill they ran into a cave wall. They were trapped. The dragon crept closer slowly. Snarling and slashing at the two fillies.

Celestia gasped. THE ROCK! It would keep them safe! Quickly Celestia placed her hooves on the egg carefully and whispered.

"The two Allicorn Princesses are in danger, the two Allicorn Princesses are in danger." And after Celestia repeated this chant a few times, the rock began to glow. Furiously. It was as bright as the sun. The rock almost appeared to be on fire! Then, the rock erupted two large fire tipped wings. With another large glow escaped the rock, then it was all a massive flash of light and they all had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the flash. Then, from the light appeared a large orange bird...

The Celestia realized...The rock wasn't a rock! It was an egg...and that wasn't just a bird! It was a fire bird! A PHOENIX!

At the sight of the magnificent bird, the dragon growled and scurried away.

The flaming bird slowly drifted on to Celestia's shoulder. She was panting and looked amazed at the bird on her shoulder. It scared away a dragon! Should she be scared too?

The bird regally looked at Celestia and smiled gently at the amount of awe on the little filly's face. This calmed Celestia.

Turned out there was no need for a torch after all. So Celestia put it out and turned to the gentle bird on her shoulder.

"Hello," She said to the bird with a pure smile. The bird was very bright and just made her feel...comforted. Like she had her Mother's sunshine beaming down on her.

Oh yeah. Her Mum...

She was in these woods and she knew it!...Yet, she didn't feel like she was searching for her parents, more like...their destiny.

But for Luna's sake, they _were_ searching for their parents.

Celestia's thoughts were stopped, when, from behind her, there was a small unthreatening scrape. It was coming from inside the small cave that they were leaning against, but you'd need to be very slender to fit in there. She slowly realized that...Philemina, yes, that would be her new name! Was cawing deeply and quietly at the entrance. Celestia peered down the cave and gasped and shuffled back at what she saw. There were two missmatched red eyes peering at her through the darkness. They were tiger eyes, with orange white-bits of the eye.

She breathed thoroughly.

"Whoa!" Luna said, still recovering from the meeting with the dragon. Celestia laughed. "So...It wasn't a rock."

"No." Replied Celestia with a caring smile. The two fillies looked at each other feeling everything was all right.

They were stopped by a sudden dreamy sigh coming from the side of the two girls.

What was that? Their eyes widened as they both turned their heads slowly, wanting to see, but then not wanting to see what was beside them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in unision. What they saw was...weird? It had the head of a grey horse, a black mane, one blue splodgy horn, one antler, a snaggletooth on the left side of his mouth, a brown body, an eagle arm, a lion arm, one bat wing, a blue feathered wing, one green dragon leg, one goat hoof, a red snake tale and a white goatee on his chin, end of his tale and big white bushy eyebrows. It was a strange looking creature, yet he seemed harmless and only just towered above Celestia.

His head was resting on his hands with a dreamy smile, presumably mocking their content and happy moment. His eyes darted between the two surprised fillies.

He momentarily raised his eyebrows and smirked at them.

Celestia shook her head.

"Wha...Who...Who are you?" Celestia asked so quietly that it was impossible to understand. Unamusingly, the creature whispered something unintelligible back, probably mocking her...again. Luna looked puzzled. Then shook her head, deciding that only little fillies knew how to introduce themselves.

"Who are you? What are you? And I'm Luna!" Luna spoke happily, now she had a whole team to protect her! The creature smiled a sly smile.

"I'm Discord," He started whilst gliding and circling Luna. "I'm a Draconequus, the best looking, sounding and smelling creature in all the universes!" Celestia had a puzzled look on her face. Discord looked at her. He vanished and re-appeared upside down in front of Celestia. "And who," He ran a talon down Celestia's face and played with her lips, making her create funny mouth noises. "Are you?" Finishing playing with the sounds of her confused expressioned mouth. Celestia stomped backwards, angry at this creature for playing with what was her's, ponies do that kind of stuff to _babies_ not big responsible fillies like her!

"I'm Celestia! If you _needed_ to know!" She said angrily, scowling at the sight before her. He rolled his eyes at her moody behavour.

"Oh, calm down..._Celestia_. If you weren't aware, I'm just as alone as _you_ both are." Discord told her, looking rediculously innocent. He even had one hand gently over his heart...like an _actually_ innocent old mare.

Both? Philemina was there too!

"You mean, as you _all_ are. Philemina's just as much of a living creature as us!" Celestia stated, stamping one hoof on the ground, hard.

"Philemina?" Luna asked confused, thinking sadly that Celestia picked the Phoenix's name without her...

Discord took _his_ turn to scowl. "_So-rry_!" Discord said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest looking away from her.

"Hmm!" Celestia huffed, turning away from him, forcefully sitting down so he could hear.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. He was as alone as them? Was _he_ looking for _his_ parents? There was only one way to find out.

"Uh, Discord?" Luna whispered, going towards him. Lifting one hoof off the ground.

"What is it?!" Discord asked, agitated, not turning around to look at her.

"Are...Are you...looking for _your_ parents too?"

At this most intelligent and caring question from the youngest filly, Celestia realised how badly she had acted towards the creature. She hadn't applied to her own rules! Being considerate, giving everyone a chance, acting like the responsible princess she is!? She hadn't done any of those things...though she and Philemina knew this ..."Discord" was not to be trusted. But she could at least act regally to him.

Discord winced. He now _knew_ that they were searching for _their_ parents, but hadn't they seen and heard it? The war? He did not know how to respond.

He turned around to look at her, and when he looked at Luna, it gave him hope. Not hope that _his_ parents were alive, he'd never known parents of his own, and so couldn't _miss_ them and _search_ for them. He knew everydraconequus was...dead. It was hope that _their_ parents were alive. For her. She looked just too young (although he was younger than her) to be told by him that her parents were dead. And besides, perhaps they weren't!

"Well, I guess I'd _like_ to find ...parents." Discord said.

"Well good. Coz that's what we're doing Discord." Celestia said. Not meanly, yet not kindly.

But what Luna said next...changed her calm speech attitude.

"Yeah! And _you_ can come too!" Luna said enthusiastically to Discord.

"WHAT!?" Celestia shouted, turning to Luna annoyed. She just smiled innocently. Discord smiled at Luna and smirked at Celestia. He slithered through the air to her.

"Celestia, you're just going to have to be a big filly and get over me," Discord said teasingly, pinching her cheek with a smug smirk.

She scowled and growled at him.


	3. Parents

It was settled. Discord would join the two Princesses and Philemina on their quest to find their parents...Or destiny. Truly Celestia felt a strange amount of doubt yet was not upset...Luna on the other hand was too young, too trusting and dependable to think about complications such as these on her own, and so followed what Celestia said.

That their parents were alive.

Discord thought _his_ parents were dead, and they probably were. But he admitted he didn't _know_ they were dead. Even if they were alive, he wouldn't be able to tell, wouldn't care and would never know what parents were. Although, he saw the massive flash that scared off the dragon. That must've come from the moody, pretty one. Or so he thought. So he thought that Allicorn(s) were very tough and really didn't kniw himself if _their_ parents were alive. He told himself for whatever reason it were that their parents were alive, though.

* * *

Soon after the two fillies and Philemina met Discord, Luna fell tired and insisted they stop walking, after all, she thought Celestia _knew_ Mummy and Daddy were alive waiting, so she didn't feel the need to rush.

Celestia decided that perhaps it was bedtime. Even though she couldn't tell. None of the four knew how to camp. The two Princesses were not taught such minor things, Discord was never taught anything, and Philemina was too sure of herself about her job of protecting the fillies to feel the need to set up a camp.

Celestia laid down and Luna nuzzled next to her. Philemina nestled herself in with the girls and Discord attempted to...

He slowly crept over and curled cautiously up next to Celestia as quietly as possible. She spotted him though.

"Hey! You sleep over there!" Celestia hissed in a whisper. Luna was sleeping. Discord smirked.

"What was that? You want a hug? Well of course! I'd be honoured!" Discord said smugly. He then wrapped his arms around Celestia's neck and squeezed her into a big hug and a smile was pinned to his face.

Celestia frowned. She found she had never been hugged before as Allicorn(s) could not hug, she liked it, but having being hugged by..._that_ ruined the whole idea.

"Get off!" She whispered harshly as she shoved him a meter or so away from her. Being a little boy, Discord was rather pleased with her reaction. The obvious thing was to do it again. He liked seeing her annoyed.

So once again he jumped back over to her and engulfed her top half, pretty much squeezing the life out of it. Now Celestia was _really_ annoyed. She'd said get off. Why do boys never listen?!

"Just. Go. AWAY!" She whispered so annoyed that it became a squeal. Discord once again plummeted back first onto the dirt. He placed his hand over his mouth and giggled. Celestia scowled ferociously at him. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She whispered crossly. Discord sat up, frowned slightly realizing how much she truly meant was she was saying. He sighed. He didn't find it funny, he was enjoying himself! She was so boring and serious!

But the look on her face genuinely scared him.

"I suppose not." He whispered shrugging. Then he sat up, a fair distance from Celestia and began staring at the ground with a small frown. He had suddenly changed attitude. Now he wanted to talk to her. "What are parents like?" He asked. Celestia was shocked slightly by how fast he changed from annoying and immature to sad and serious. She supposed he had the right to know...and also, she wanted to keep him in this nice, caring attitude for as long as possible.

"Well, where to start?" She whispered gently as she placed her hoof on her chin. "They are great. They listen, they do stuff with you, they are totally trustworthy, they know you like the back of their hooves!" She whispered excitedly facing him. "They're just...the best things on Earth! They care for you...They are just great. And I miss them." She sighed. Being the age she was, it didn't occur to her to pity him. She looked up dreamily.

Discord got even more upset. They sounded amazing, but the better they sounded the more he hated them. Why didn't _he_ have parents. He didn't think he'd care. They were probably fussy...and, and bossy! So being nice didn't matter. He hated parents! And she should too!

"Well.. Well they probably bossed you..you around!" He said stuttering, feeling as if he were to cry. Celestia looked at him confused. Then she shrugged.

"Well, I guess every now and then..." She said plainly.

"Ye..yeah! And that's mean!" Discord started to raise his voice slightly. "Why...Why d'you even want parents anyway!?" Celestia started getting slightly upset.

"Disco-"

"Whatever! They sound rubbish! Glad _I_ don't have parents! Stupid parents!" Discord said starting to yell, his voice managing not to crack even slightly.

"Discord!" Celestia yelled. The two looked at each other. He stood stiff towering over her. His missmatched eyes were glowing bright and wide. His teeth were bared slightly at the corner of his mouth. Discord looked sadly and guiltily at Celestia and Celestia confused, upset and shocked at Discord. Then Discord scowled, marched a good 5 feet away, laid down and rolled over so he wasn't facing her.

So he could let a tear roll down his cheek without her seeing him.

What had gotten into him? Celestia thought. She shook her head. Why was she suddenly concerned for him? Why was she suddenly speaking nicely to him? She'd made a mistake. Discord _didn't _deserve to be treated fairly like she'd told herself a Princess treats everyone.

Yet she preferred winning an argument more than losing to a teaser.

She looked at him calmly. She heard...sniffling? He wasn't crying...He couldn't be. She decided to not bother figure whether he was and not to bother make him feel any better. She kissed Luna and Philemina and joined them in slumber.

But Discord didn't fall into slumber for a long time.

He wasn't tired.

* * *

The next...morning? Well they'd woken up, but were unsure of the time, so they but labelled it as morning.

Or at least Luna did.

"Wake up! Celly!" Luna yelled, prancing around Celestia. Celestia never even blinked. Luna sighed. "Celestia! Time to get up, dear!" Luna sang in her Mother's voice.

Celestia's eyes shot open.

"Mother!?" She called out happily, standing up, knocking her little sister off of her back and flying to the side. Her wide grin wasn't answered untill she heard laughing from behind her. Celestia arched a brow. "Luna?"

Luna was laughing uncontrollably.

"It wasn't Mummy! It was me!" She giggled to Celestia. Celestia scowled with wide angry eyes.

"Luna! I thought it was Mum!" She started yelling at her little sister. "It's not nice to trick me into thinking it's her" Celestia continued to yell at her sister walking closer, forcing Luna to back away scared. But Celestia should have stopped there... "ESPECIALLY SINCE MOTHER AND FATHER MIGHT BE DEAD!"

Celestia's eyes were wide. Luna's were wide. Celestia panted and Luna was shocked.

"Wha- wh- Dead? Why...Why did you never tell me?" Luna stuttered scaredly to her sister. Celestia calmed.

"They're...They're not dead!" Celestia said, but Luna just frowned, now knowing her parents could be dead.

"But you don't know that." Luna said, pain stricken in her voice. "You don't know anything and I _hate_ you!" She yelled angrily and ran away and sat by a tree. Loudly.

"Oh, Lu- ARGHH! Fine! Go away! Go get lost!" Celestia called to Luna. She sighed.

Philemina walked over and nuzzled Celestia comfortingly and made a gentle purring sound. Celestia smiled. "Good morning Philemina!" Philemina cawed and tilted her head in Discord's direction. Celestia frowned, already tired of the dramatics. "Thanks for reminding me" She said sarcastically. She walked over to sleeping Discord. Stared at him unimpressed fro a while...and

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Discord cried. He shot up into the air and clutched his side. Celestia had thrown her hoof into the side of his, what she guessed to be, stomach.

"We have to carry on." She said plainly.

* * *

As the three were about to head off, Celestia remembered they were missing Lil' Miss Luna.

She walked over to the tree Luna was grumpily staring at. She sighed.

"Luuunaaa!" Celestia called. Luna hmphed and turned the other way. "Argh, Luna! I don't have time for this! We're leaving! Now come on!" Luna carried on ignoring her sister. Celestia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Luna? I'm sorry about earlier. About shouting at you." Luna didn't turn away, but she didn't say anything. "Also, I'm sorry about not telling every possibility." Celestia paused. "It's just...I didn't want to hurt you..."

At this, Luna paused. She turned to her sister and smiled wide.

"It's OK! Let's go find Mummy and Daddy!" Luna said smiling.

"Yeah, let's!" Discord cried enthusiastically, floating aside them, arms wide, smiling also. Luna giggled and Celestia blushed brightly and covered her smile. Philemina just tightened her eyes upon the creature.

Luna started trotting away and the rest followed suite. Discord flew serpently whilst Celestia carried Philemina on her shoulder.

* * *

Luna was singing, Celestia was humming, Philemina was waving a feather as if to orchestrate Luna's Solo and Discord was shuffling in the air along to Luna's "AMAZING SINGING VOICE!".

Celestia was humming happily along with the others, but something suddenly caught her eye. She spotted a bright parting in the trees! An exit to the forest! Oh it was so dark in this place it made her sad, but everything was looking up all of a sudden! She finally felt hope! They all did...except Discord. He wasn't sure what he thought, but he always looked happy.

"Guys! Look!" Celestia called to them, pointing a hoof at the light. Discord gasped, Philemina's wings and jaw went limp, but Luna was puzzled. Celly _did_ say that their parents were in the forest, but she pursed her lips and went along. Well, she had to, Discord grabbed them all in his inconsistently long arms and swept them across the forest floor, through the exit and into the air and dropped them again.

"Hello Kingdom!" Discord shouted. Then he immediately covered him mouth. The other three looked at him. Philemina growled. Luna stared. Celestia was puzzled. Why would he say that?

"Wh-"

"Celestia!" Luna screamed in a horrified voice, it was a scream only a horrified little girl could pull. Celestia's eyes shot open, her heart started pacing. Something was terribly wrong. She ran as fast as possible to where she heard Luna. Discord and Philemina followed concerned.

"Lu-"

...

Celestia's eyes widened.

Luna was wiped out of her mind. On the ground.

There were dead bodies. Her uncle. Her aunt. Grandfather. Grandmother. They were all motionless. This couldn't happen! This was a terrible dream! What? Who? Only one thing could run through her mind.

Where were Mum and Dad?

She scanned the ground.

Untill she saw them. Both of them. Still. Motionless. Out cold.

No. Just no. No! No!

NO!

Her face began to swell when-

"Celly!" Luna's voice screeched against her skull. She looked up and saw a massive serpent. A huge serpent.

A...Draconequus. It was laying on the floor half burnt, half scraped to death, it reached it's long lion arm, one like...Discord's! It was stocky and had devil parts...AND IT HAD LUNA IN IT'S CLUTCHES! It had grabed her and was shaking of exhaustion.

Celestia had a sudden erge to kill the monster.

Celestia suddenly let out all of her rage, pain and irritation out in one massive cry, it sounded as if it were from hell and it made the creature immediately drop Luna and she ran beside Celestia. Celestia glared at the creature.

"An Allicorn Princess Daughter!" The creature gasped. The serpent immediately tried to fly, but before it did, it looked at Discord. What a disappointment! Why was he so skinny?

His face scrunched up in annoyance. His brows furrowed and eyes dilated and became soullessly small. He suddenly let out a ferocious roar that shook the entire world.

"rrrRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

And disappeared in a flash of light.

What? Where? Where did the monster go? She just...NEEDED TO KILL IT! IT RUINED EVERYTHING!

Celestia panted and turned to Discord.

"The arm of a lion! The antler of a deer! HE'S YOUR FATHER! ISN'T HE?!" Celestia yelled at Discord. That creature killed everything she and Luna ever knew and she knew it was still living! "HELLO KINGDOM?! SO YOU KNEW?! YOUR EVIL! I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE TO GO! LEAVE! LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR FATHER KILLED EVERYTHING THAT I EVER HAD! We have no-th-ing now! NOTHING!" Celestia squealed at him. She was crying.

Discord stared at her startled. So did Luna. He made sure he stayed in the air.

He understood. He needed to leave.

After all, it was all_ his_ fault wasn't it? No! He didn't do any of this! It wasn't his fault!

Discord shed a single tear, and didn't hide it. Then he looked thoughtfully at Celestia. Celestia glared ferociously back.

"Goodbye, Celly. I'll miss you." He whispered.

Then, he too vanished.

Forever.

* * *

Or did he?...


	4. Elements of Harmony

Discord teleported back into the forest. Into the underground cave in which he awoke.

He got in. Fell elegantly down and landed in a curled up shape. He started to sniffle. Why did no one last? What had he done? He sighed.

He guessed he would lay there till death and rot away.

Then he thought about Celestia. She was so pretty.

Which meant fun to tease to a little boy.

But too serious. To quick to make assumptions.

Discord didn't care about parents so he didn't care about whether or not the "Draconequus" was his Father or not...He supposed.

He breathed disappointed, he just wanted a friend.

Slowly Discord closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

And this sleep would last for a long time...

* * *

Luna cautiously followed her sister. Her head was down and she was very sad. Her sister shouted really meanly at Discord, she felt sorry for him. Luna gulped.

"Celestia, where are we going?" Luna asked her sister in slight fear.

Celestia breathed heavily and uncontrollably.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just... I'm tired of being the Mum. I don't know where to go. Im not an adult. I'm only little too. I don't know what we can do! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't give you the answer you want. I'm sorry Mum and Dad are gone, and I'm sorry about your...ugh...friend?" Celestia told her genuinely.

Luna felt sorry for her sister, so would lie to make her happy at the moment.

"No, he wasn't my friend," Luna smiled up at Celestia. Celestia smiled back.

"Good." She said picking herself up. "He was ugly anyway." She giggled. Luna pressed out a smile, even though she felt that Discord didn't deserve what she was saying, but Luna couldn't do anything about getting him back.

* * *

Clover the clever ginger pony was at the front of a church. There were many ponies suiting in the church that morning.

"Everypony, we are all aware of what hits our villages and towns, and we all try to stop it, but now I believe I truly have the answer. We will create elements. Elements of harmony and peace, to rid of all of this century's dangers."

A hoof in the audience raised. IT was a young blue filly.

"Yes?" Clover asked.

"How?" The young filly asked. Clover smiled.

"You'll see." She turned to her friends. "Come heather. Each of you take a gem, each of you pick and element. One of friendship."

"I pick loyalty." Her large stallion friend said taking the red stone.

Clover then ordered all of the loyal guards to put all their loyalty in to the gem. It became brighter and full of life. Clover smiled. She opened her mout to speak when -

"I command thee to stop!"

All of the ponies stopped and turned to the voice. There stood a stallion, a blue one that Clover knew well and had met on her journeys. She smiled.

"Starswirl! I am so glad you have came!" Clover exclaimed.

"It was the least I could do. I must bethe one to give the element of magic it's...magic. I must be the one to enhance the gems. And I must be the one to steer Equestrian into a new age of harmony." Starswirl stated.

"a..and friendship sir." Cloevr said, doubting his knowledge of friendship.

"Oh...Of course, whatever." The old pony stated. Clover frowned, but now that Starswirl was here, they would carry on enhancing the elements and, hopefully, ponies in Equestria would living harmony forever!

* * *

By the end of the morning, all of the elements were made and Starswirl and Clover started planning out the new "Canterlot", that would be the centre of Equestria.

But not all was over, one thing remained.

"Now, is the time, the time we must raise the sun again! And let it shine onto our new age of Harmony! All Unicorn! Heads down, magic strong, and chant after thee; New age, you must begin, the sun, you must be risen, to shine along the new fields, that we have been given, to strengthen the plants, to give life to the trees! To make all stand tall and firm in the harshest breeze. Our energy is life, and from you, we shall receive it! But not until you shine, can this new age begin!" Starswirl and the Unicorn chanted that chant three more times, and with great struggle, the sun did rise, and everyone saw the sun for the first time since the great war of the Alicorn and the Draconequi.

The Draconequi, that was the one thing Starswirl feared. He'd heard that King Chaos alone defeated every last Alicorn, and if it was that easy, Starswirld wasn't convinced that destroying the Alicorn race was all that the foul Draconequus did. Unlike other evio creatures, the Draconequi were the only species to not have to hide, they were from another planet, so from a planet where harmony was unknown and a new age where chaos was unknown, the two forces were equal, and had an inaccurate and undeterminable power on one another. But Draconequi hated this planet, that was the only doubt to have one live in Equestria. That Starswirl could summon.

Clover smiled, but was confused as to why Starswirl was being so serious. That was his one flaw, he was too serious. She hated to say it, but that's why he had no friends.

Starswirl and Clover were soon buzzing with many ideas about the castles and the villages that they would create. They were building a life size toy village! They along with everyone else were creating their new world, and they loved it!

Every worry and every fear was now gone. The elements were protecting them, but clover had no idea where to keep them.

"Sir Starswirl, what are we going to do with the elements now that they're protecting us?" Clover asked.

"Don't go worrying about that, my dear. I'm putting them in a tree." Starswirl told her calmly.

Clover puzzled.

"You...are putting them...In...in a tree? But even a common owl could damage them there!" Clover stated seriously.

"Oh, young miss Clover!" Starswirl mused. "It's going to be a special tree, one of Harmony, to guard the treasure of the diamond box and all of Equestria! You have no need to worry, I have it all covered." He assured her.

"But what abo-"

"All of the dangers you once knew will be pushed into the darkest caves and the fiercest corners of Equestria. Nothing will interrupt our harmony now. Nothing."

* * *

A few weeks later, Celestia and Luna had suddenly came across an orchard of apple trees. It was their first sign of food for ages! And the girls automatically delved into the orchard, They both stole apples and munched on them like pigs, finishing one within ten seconds, finishing a tree within a minute!

A young filly saw the two young Alicorn and couldn't say she recognised them.

"Hello?" The young green filly asked. Celestia stooped suddenly and turned to face the other filly.

"Oh...Uh, Hello! We've been-" Celestia started.

"let me guess! You haven't eaten in a while?!" The filly asked kindly.

Suddenly, Luna appeared out of a pile of apple cores with a whole apple in her mouth.

"Nope!" Luna said muffled by the apple. Celestia and the green filly laughed.

"That's Luna, I'm Celestia, what should your name?" Celestia asked.

"My name's Sap. Tree Sap." The filly said nicely. "I'm just gonna tell Mum that you're here."

"Ok!" Celestia called after her.

Soon after three more trees had been scoffed, Sap came back with her mother, an orange pony named Autumn Leaf. She was shocked see two young Alicorn and told Clover immediately, delete who told Starswirl, who rushed to pick up Celestia and luna right away.

It was around midday and Starswirl took the fillies to the castle that had just been finished. It wasn't very large for a castle but was still very big.

It had many paintings of things Clover and he had seen on their journey of harmony and one room had many spells which he said he means to teach the files one day.

Starswirl soon noted that the girls were quite tired and immediately showed them to the room they would stay in. Their arrival was unpredicted and their escape a myth, so they had the attic as their bedroom, but boy did Luna love it.

The girls slept all the way till the morning, but strangely, the sun was not risen. Starswirl was yelling at the Unicorn to try harder, but the Unicorn had been doing an alicorn's job for about a month now, and much of their power had been drained.

Celestiasaw the struggle of the Unicorn and suddenly felt an urge to raise it herself. She had learnt now to not depend on adults, they were just ponies too. She knew that she was strong, and she felt like it was her destiny to create new days and new beginnings.

Quickly the princess ran to the stairs but stopped...when she realised, there was a faster way.

Celestia ran to the windows and catapulted herself out of her bedroom through it.

Ahh... This was nice, until she realised she was plummeting to her death, so she remembered what her father said on the day he died and knew that now she must fly.

She spread her wings and suddenly felt every feather and every tuft float of the air. Confidence. She knew shed be fine.  
But the ground was coming close now, and she got a little scared. It was time to flap. She flapped both wings, every feather, and every tuft up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and...She was flying! Shewas flying! She was flying!

But now she had to land and rise the sun.

Everyone watched amazed as this filly who was barely old enough to hover onthe air had swooped down from the castle to their aid and now everyone watched as this tiny filly began to rise the sun.

They saw the princess squirm and watched her grit her teeth and wince, but Starswirl knew she was to do this on her own, and that it was what Celestia wanted.

Soon Celestia felt herself hauling the sun, pulling and directing it on Equestria, the Equestria. She knew she must protect now, for she felt the responsibility and it felt strangely good now that the circumstances weren't hopeless.

Luna watched out of the windows in awe! Look what her sister was doing! It was amazing. Luna smiled as Celestia, somewhat triumphantly, fell to the ground. She had risen the sun.

And everyone loved her.

But now the Princess was exhausted, and was in need of rest.

* * *

Clover the clever and Starswirl were having a meeting later on that day about the two new princesses. Starswirl had decided that they would learn all the magic he knew and that they'd know every wise word he did. Clover thought that they should know about harmony and friendship, like she did. And while these conversations were lovely, they would take many a year to unravel.

* * *

When Celestia awoke, she was told by an excited Luna to look a time her flank. When she did, she was happy to see that a beautiful sun as a cutie mark, like her mother's and that's what luna was raving about.

"you've got mum's cutie mark that's amazing!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so lucky!" Celestia exclaimed.

Luna was a bit jealous of her sister, and was pondering what her own cutie mark would be. It would be interesting if it was her father's mark. Hmm.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Luna, but mainly Celestia, we're being taught about friendship and harmony by Clover. About how it makes you able to hear one another's thoughts and makes you have the best of relationships and similarities.

But all the way through Clovers lesson, Starswirl was listening intently and decided that friendship would one day be something he would experiment on.

Celestia loved harmony but she also knew that she had to be serious about things like Starswirl. After all rulers are responsibe, serious but caring people.

* * *

Soon it was night time an everyone was going to sleep, so was the sun! But when it went down, Luna felt something was missing. The stars were up and it was a lovely night, but...the moon! There was no moon in the sky! This was Lunas chance! She would rise the moon!

Luna heroically jumped and hopped down the castle steps flapping her wings confidently as she went, singing James Bond as she went!  
When Luna got to the bottom of the steps she sat tall and howled like a wolf.

"I WILL RISE THE MOON, EVERYONE! LOOK!" Luna screamed into the night. Ponies in every hut and shop poked their heads out of the windows tiredly to angrily glare at the filly who awoke them. "GOOD! NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I CAN GET ON WITH RISING THE MOON! YOU ALL READY?! GREAT! LET'S GET TO IT!" She finished screaming at the top of her voice.

Luna then dramatically bowed and clenched her teeth. She breathed in and out.

...hmmm.

This didn't appear to be working.

Time to change tactics.

"COME ON, MOON! GET UP AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Luna ended up losing her voice and falling asleep that night and Clover brought her inside the castle at midnight.

As Clover was walking, Luna awoke.

"Did I do it? Did I raise the moon?" She asked sleeping.

"Uhm...No. But luckily, we don't need the moon." Clover said. Luna gasped.

"That's a silly thing to say! Of course we need the moon! Or my name's Not Princess Luna!" Said Luna in total insult. Clover simply shook her head.

"Now you go to sleep!" Clover laughed tucking Luna in. Luna smiled.

When Clover left, Luna looked at the sky. Without a month, it just didn't feel right. She went over to the windows and looked into the night sky. She saw a star fly through the sky and called it a shooting star and then decided to make a wish on it, something that now anyone could do, and she would try to answer.

She wished that the moon would rise. Suddenly, that star plummeted to her windowsill. She gasped. She held her horn to it and suddenly, her ho not began to glow, she gritted her teeth and growled, this felt...effortful, then the star yanked her head to the direction of the night Sky and a reflecting orb began to rise, Luna gasped.

"The moon!" She whispered in total awe. It was in the sky! She looked to her flank, there was mist and a moon.

Her Father's Mark.


End file.
